CHIBI BEAST WARS!
by SabrePanzerChris664
Summary: Little drabbles on several of the Beast Wars Characters. They all live in one huge apartment, called the TransMetal House Of Madness, and they all live with each other's sanity... Or what's left of it... Numero Trio Up!
1. Cheetor's New Hairdo

CHIBI BEAST WARS: Cheetor's new hairdo.

Chibi Cheetor was lying down in his bed, thinking. "I really need a new hairdo… I'm tired of having this old style for years." Thought Cheetor. "Hey spots. What's up?" asked Chibi Rattrap. "I want a new hairdo." Said Chibi Cheetor. "Well, let us do that!" said Chibi Rattrap, as he yanked Chibi Cheetor outside, and then Chibi Rattrap pulled out a fire hose, hosed down Chibi Cheetor, and then Chibi Rattrap, Chibi Optimus Primal, and Chibi Silverbolt pulled over a mechanism to scrub down Chibi Cheetor. They dumped soap on Chibi Cheetor, and then the three started pulling on the ropes on either side; Chibi Silverbolt and Rattrap on one side, Chibi Optimus Primal on the other. The poor cat was so covered with suds that all that they could see was Cheetor's eyes. Rattrap then pulled out another fire hose, and hosed off the soap. Chibi BlackArachnia and Silverbolt then brought over towels, and dried Cheetor off so quickly, when they pulled the towels away; Cheetor's fur was all poofy. Like: POOF! Then, Chibi Blitzkrieg ran over with a comb, and hedge clippers. He had an evil smile on his face, and after a while of combing, cutting, and yowls of pain, Chibi Blitzkrieg said "Voila!" and moved away, to see a buzz-cut Cheetor with a Mohawk. He had two ear piercings, and had a red medallion on his chest. "Woah. Talk about sweet. This is awesome!" said Chibi Cheetor. Suddenly, they yanked off his rocket, and repainted it black, with a silver skull & crossbones. It then had small chains attached to it, and Chibi Cheetor's claws were painted silver. "Nice." Said Chibi Blitzkrieg. Suddenly, Chibi Rattrap said some type of magic word, and suddenly, Chibi Cheetor's hair became like a French poodle's. "What? Aw man. This is so humiliating." Said Chibi Cheetor, as people laughed at him. "I feel so… Violated." Said Chibi Cheetor. Chibi Fangsabre then said the same magic word that Chibi Rattrap said, and he was back to being himself before Chibi Rattrap said the word. Then, Chibi Fangsabre started pinstriping the rocket like a pro, and finally, Chibi Blitzkrieg designed a sign for the rocket: It said "Cheetor" in red, but it was very good. It was outlined with a yellow-orange. The letters flowed into each other. "Woah. Talk about cool. This kitty's one bad cat!" said Chibi Cheetor. "Well, all's well that ends well, right?" asked Chibi Rattrap. "Well, about that Fire Hose…" started Chibi Cheetor, with an evil smirk.

LATER…

Chibi Rattrap was grumbling while scrubbing his room with his toothbrush. "Hey, Rattrap. You missed a spot." Said Chibi Cheetor, pointing to a whole two walls that were very dirty. "Shut up Spots." Said Rattrap, as he kept on scrubbing. Suddenly, Chibi Cheetor sprayed Chibi Rattrap with the fire hose. "HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" asked Chibi Rattrap. "Payback, Rattrap. Payback." Said Chibi Cheetor. "Now get back to scrubbin'." Chibi Rattrap mumbled something under his breath about cats being lazy, and kept scrubbing.

END.


	2. Rattrap's New Set Of Wheels

CHIBI BEAST WARS: Rattrap's New Set Of Wheels

Chibi Rattrap was sitting in his room, when his stomach growled. "Time to strap on th' ol' feedbag…" he said, as he transformed into his beast form. But when he turned into beast form, the wheels fell off, and he couldn't roll along the track into the kitchen. "What the…?" asked Chibi Rattrap, as Chibi Cheetor, with his new hairstyle for Beast form, walked in. "Rattrap… what happened?" Chibi Cheetor asked, as Rattrap changed back. "Dunno… mah' wheels fell off, and they won't reattach… can ya' help me?" asked Chibi Rattrap, as Chibi Cheetor stroked his imaginary goatee. "Y'know, I could help… But it'll take a while…" said Chibi Rhinox, as he grabbed Chibi Rattrap by the arm, and dragged him to his dissecting and assembly room.

LATER…

Chibi Rattrap was strapped down to a metal board, in beast form, and Chibi Rhinox walked over with two smaller versions of a type of energon jet engine. He strapped them onto Rattrap's back, and attached wheels to Chibi Rattrap's feet. Chibi Cheetor pulled off the straps holding Chibi Rattrap to the board, and started the jet engines. Chibi Rattrap shot off of the board, and flew right into the wall head first, making the whole apartment rattle. Chibi Optimus Primal looked in, and asked, "What's with all of this racket? Rhinox, are you experimenting with those miniature jets again?" "Uh…" said Chibi Rhinox, and Chibi Optimus Primal said, "Never mind. Say, where's… What in Primus's name happened to Rattrap?" "Uh, well…" started Chibi Rhinox, slowly backing away. He accidentally stepped on the button to start the jets. The jets ignited, and Chibi Rattrap started flying around the room, and then flying right into Chibi BlackArachnia's room. The door shut behind him. "Uh oh… Rattrap's gonna be in a lot of pain once he wakes up…" said Chibi Rhinox, and as soon as he said that, a scream erupted from Chibi BlackArachnia's room, and then another erupted. This time, it was Chibi Rattrap. It was even higher than Chibi BlackArachnia's scream. Finally, out came Chibi Rattrap, with him being wedgied to a very high degree…


	3. Oi! The Insanity Continues!

CHIBI BEAST WARS #3:

Cheetor's Fun.

Today, it was another day of madness. Last night, the chibis watched Monty Python and The Holy Grail, and now, Cheetor is freaking out the Maximals by doing some of the skits.

SKIT #1:

Rhinox was standing at his place, where he heard something, like a cowbell. He looked around, and didn't see the culprit of the noise. There it was again. It was coming from the hall. Rhinox looked out, and saw _it_. There was Chibi Cheetor, rolling a cart along, once in a while, banging a cowbell. Rhinox could hear him saying after every ring of the cowbell, "Bring out 'yer dead!" Then, here comes Blitzkrieg, carrying Rattrap over his shoulder. The Maximal carrying Rattrap said, "Here's one." "Nine pence."-Cheetor "I'm not dead yet!" Cried Rattrap, in a strained, old-sounding voice. "He says he's not dead." Cheetor said, rolling the cart away a little bit, when Blitzkrieg walked in front of the cart. "Yes he is." "I'm not dead yet!" "He says he's not dead." "Oh, he will be. He is very ill." Then, Rattrap started singing, "I'm so happy, I'm so—" then Blitzkrieg hit Rattrap on the head, effectively knocking him out. He dropped him onto the cart, and gave Cheetor what looked like nine coins. Rhinox looked away, massaging his headplate. Oh, this was gonna be a long day.

SKIT #2:

Rhinox looked outside a little bit later, and saw that some of the Maximals were at a large concrete castle, and they were waiting at the bottom. "Hello?" yelled Optimus Primal. No answer was from the top. Optimus tried again. "Hello!" Then, Tarantulus appeared at the top. He said, in what sounded like a French accent, "Hello! Who is it?" Optimus Primal then answered, "I am King Arthur, and these are my Knights of the Round Table. Whose castle is this?" Tarantulus answered, "This belongs to my master, Guido Longher." Then Optimus said, "Go and tell your master, that we are charged by God, with a sacred quest. If he can give us food and shelter for the night, he can join us on our quest for the Holy Grail." Tarantulus then said, "Well, I'll ask him, but I don't think he'll be very keen. He's already got one, you see?" Then, Optimus Primal turned to Cheetor, and said, "What? He says that he's already got one." Optimus turned back, and then asked, "Are you sure he's already got one?" "Oh yes, it's very nice."

SCENE CHANGE TO TARANTULUS…

Tarantulus said, "I told him he's already got one." That earned snickers from Inferno and Dinobot.

BACK TO THE MAXIMALS…

Optimus then said, "Ah, um, can we come up and have a look?" Then, Tarantulus said, "Of course not! You are English types!" Optimus then said, "Well what are you then?" Tarantulus then countered with, "I'm French! Why do you think I have this outrageous accent, you silly king?" Optimus then asked, "What are you doing in England?" Then a snap from Tarantulus, "Mind your own business!" Then, Optimus said, "If you will not show us the Grail, then we will take your castle by force!" "You don't frighten us, you English pigdogs! Go and boil your bottoms under a silly person! I blow my nose at you so-called, Arthur King, you and your silly English cannnnnnniggits." After that, Tarantulus blew his nose at them. Optimus said to Cheetor, "What a strange person." Optimus turned back, and started to say, "Now look here, my good man—" "I don't wanna talk to you anymore, you empty-headed, animal food trough water! I fart in your general direction, your mother was a hamster, and your father smelled of eleberries!" Rhinox took this time to run to his room. He coldn't take this silliness anymore. He hid in his room for the rest of the day.

END.


End file.
